gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Portal
The Portal is a episode on Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. Summary Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Fireball, Bobert, Chris, Piers, and Sullvan has to save AiAi, MeeMee, and Crypto from the dimension. Transcript (Episode Starts) Sullvan: YOU WHAT????!!!!!! Gumball,and Penny: We're sorry! Please frogive us!!!! Sullvan: OH NO! YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM BACK!!!!! Penny: BUT HE BEAT US UP!!! Sullvan: 3 words: DO NOT CARE!!!! Now go find him!!!!!! Penny: Can you come with us!!?? Sullvan: No..... Gumball: Ugh...FINE!!!!! Sullvan: And if I see him brused, or hurt, I'M GONNA- Gumball,and Penny: AGH! (Leave.) (LATER.) (In the dimension.) Hot Dog: Hm..........I wonder if Crypto is still here! Crypto: I'M RIGHT HERE,AND ME XCCLOBOBIPUS IS BROKEN!!! Hot Dog: Your xylophone is broken? Crypto: NO! Hot Dog: Oh!............... MeeMee: Those 2 idiots! Sucking all of us in! AiAi: Yeah!! Hot Dog: Well....I'm hungry... Crypto: Say! Where's that robot Sullvan? Hot Dog: I was starving! So I made him into a banana!!!!! MeeMee: I WANT A BANANA!!!! (Back in reality!) Fireball: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!!! Gumball: We're sorry!!!!! Fireball: GO GET THOSE 4!!!!! NOW!!!!!!! Penny: OK!!!! D: (BACK IN THE DIMENSION!!!) Hot Dog: I need a shelter!!!! (Goes inside a HUGE pillow fortress.) Crypto: Well, WE ARE GOING TO GO GET SOME FOOD! (AiAi goes in the pillow fort.) Hot Dog: I GOT COMPANY! AiAi: We'll find some food! Crypto: BZ FINE! CMON MEEMEE!!!! MeeMee: Bye Guys! (The 2 leave.) Hot Dog: .................I got some tomatoes! AiAi: COOL!!! (In the forest.) Crypto: Darn, it's cold, BUT WE NEED TO STAY STRONG!!!! MeeMee: Yeah! I mean, what can possibly go wrong!? (It starts to rain slinters.) Crypto and MeeMee: OW! HEY! OWCH! MY EAR! OW! EK! AH! OF! AH! MY EYES! AH! (In the fort.) (Hot Dog is shown, looking stupid.) Hot Dog: :P I like potatoes........ AiAi: Man! I never knew being in a pillow fort is soo awsome!!!!! LOOK! I FOUND SOME CANDY! AND THEY ARE ALL TWISLERS! Hot Dog: I LIKE TWISLERS!!!!!!!! (Back home.) Gumball: I gonna use this book! (He pulls out Black Magic for Morons which that belong to Pox) Anais: Gumball, you know that not going to work! Anais: Do you rembemer last time? Gumball: Okay. (Reads the book) For thur to save them, held rise the black hole to suck us in the dimension and save them in 4 Days before the black hole disappear forever! (The Portal appear and opens) Anais: Good job. Now you're smarter! Gumball: Everybody! Get ready! Cause we be suck in in about 15 miuntes! Gumball: So do you last calls for anything! (Everyone runs) (14 mintues later....) Darwin: You got anything packed?! Darwin: I got food and water! Gumball: Me and Fireball got clothes and other stuff! Fireball: Really? Chris: Hey, guys! Fireball: Hey.... You brought Piers with you. Piers: It's a portal! Anais: Why you're dressed as a clown? (The portal grabs the seven of them) All: AAAAHHH!!!! Sullvan: Oh boy............. (Now at the dimension) Gumball: We here! Bobert: And look! (Shows Crypto and MeeMee's footsteps.) Fireball: AND LOOK! (Sees Hot Dog and AiAi.) Hot Dog: Oh...look..... AiAi: FIREBALL! (Hugs him.) Hot Dog: *Sigh.* Gumball: GLAD TO SEE US BOY? Hot Dog: ....why would I? YOUV'E TRAPPED US!!!!!!! Penny: Don't worry! We've got a-(The portal closes, and the gun is outta batteries.) .......... Hot Dog: O_O You little- (Scene cuts to everyone, but Hot Dog,and AiAi,looking for MeeMee,and Crypto.) Gumball: MAN! WHERE ARE THOSE 2!!?? Darwin: I dunno! Mabye we should quit! Gumball: Yeah! Fireball: NO! WE GOTTA FIND THEM!!!!!!! Gumball: Ok! (It starts to rain acid.) Everyone: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (LATER!!) Sullvan: Well, dangit.....HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET MY BROTHER OUT!!!??? Bobert: Welp....his falt.... Sullvan: Hm.....Well....I'll go get the graves......(Leaves.) Bobert: Your kinda a *****... (An orange cat burst through the wall.) Bobert: BWOSHIT!!! Cat: YOU TAKE MY ENERGY JEMS!!!!!!?????? Bobert: (Holding on to Dinky.) OH JESUS! I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUFF MAN! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!!!!! Cat: Oh! My mistake! Cat: Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Flash, the FireFox! Flash: I can go the speed of and energy light! Boy! Kinda empty here huh? Bobert: Uum....why are you here again?> Flash: I'm the newest orphan! Bobert: Man! There are alot of Wattersons in this family! (Back in the dimension.) Gumball: We been stuck for hours! Darwin: Let's ask this guy! Uh.. What time it is? Guard: Sure! It's 9:00 PM. Anais: Uh... Guard: Ahh! Poilce! Poilce! (Drive away) Darwin: Hey! We're not evil! Fireball: Those footprints leads to... the forest! Fireball: I remember the time where me, Gumball, Darwin, and MeeMee got lost in the forest! Gumball: Dude! That's Lost in the land! Fireball: Yeah! I know! Crypto: GUYS! LOOK! I MADE A DIMENSION MACHINE! (It starts to rain acid...) Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (They run to the pillow fort.) (Everyone watches as the Dimension machine explodes from the acid.) (Later again!!) Sullvan: BOBERT!!!! Bobert: BRB, Flash! That's Sullvan, Our pet/kid...... Flash: Eehh...K Bobert: Dude! What is it? Sullvan: Why aren't you with them!? Bobert: What do ya mean? Sullvan: You were the one who gave Gumball and Penny the remote......why didn't you go with them!!?? Bobert: Fine.....BUT YOUR COMING WITH ME!!! (Bobert put's Sullvan in a metal box.) Sullvan: Hey! What are you doing? AHH!!!! Bobert: (Opens the portal.) (Back in the dimension........) Penny: GREAT!!!! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET HOME!!??? Hot Dog: Oh I know!!!! What if I beat you two up SO THAT BOBERT WILL GET A REMOTE TO BRING US BACK!!!! (A portal appears.) Bobert: GUYS!!! I'M BACK!!!! Everyone, but Hot Dog: BOBERT!!!! Sullvan: (Comes out of the box. ) Finnaly! We're here!!!!!!!!! MeeMee: Sullvan!!! Your here!!! Finally!! Someone who'll protect us! Sullvan: Yeup.....Oh great....It's those 2 morons... Gumball: SULLVAN!!??? YOUR HERE!!??? I THOUGHT YOU- Sullvan: Do me a favor and shut up!!!!!! Gumball: (Gulp.) Sullvan: OH WAIT, I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!!! YOU GUY HAD TO DESTROY YOUR TOWN, KILL MY BROTHERS 100 TIMES ,DESTROY YOUR PARENTS, SEND MY BROTHER, And these guys, TO THIS DIMENSION....,ALL BECAUSE OF SOME RINGS!!????? (Facepalm.) Penny: Don't worry buddy! We'll save everyone as long as we,(You hear thunder, and everyone, but Bobert, Gumball, and Penny, goes inside.) Bobert, Penny, and Gumball: WAIT!!! LET US IN!!!!!! Sullvan: (Puts a lock on the door.) Your faults!!! MeeMee: You know, I'm kinda starting to agree with Sullvan! Crypto: Me too! AiAi: Me three! Hot Dog: Already agreed...... Chris: Can we just let them in? (grabs the gun and aims the lock) Sullvan and Hot Dog: NO! (Takes the gun from him) (It rains scorpians.) (MEANWHILE.) Dinky: Geez.....everyone just keeps acting like jerks....How clever... Flash: (Stupid face.) :P Dinky: *Sigh.* (Meanwhile.) Gumball: Sooo...How long do we have to be here? Bobert: According to my calculations,........20 weeks....... Hot Dog: OH WTF!!!!!!!!! (Explodes.) Crypto: Hey! I was suppose to do that! AiAi: No worries, everyone! We'll be fine...... Sullvan: Yeah....Fine... Bobert: DUDE! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sullvan makes very scary face at Bobert.) Bobert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\ Sullvan: There are way more were that came from...... Bobert: :[ Yes..... Sullvan: Well....I'm out..(Takes out a portal and leaves.) Oh, and here's a little thing from the first episode! (Throws the cube dog at everyone.) (Hot Dog reemplodes.) Hot Dog: I'm just gonna leave the episode.....(Erases himself.) MeeMee: WAIT! THE DOG WILL KILL US!!! Crypto: AND I FROGOT MY WEAPONS!!!! AiAi: ....Well......were screwed....RUN! (Everyone runs and the dog chases them.) WARNIN: THIS MAY BE G@Y U B**** SIGNED THEAWESOMEMARIO Sullvan: Guys, I'm sorry for being mad today! Can you-.........O_O (A bunch of creature invade the tent.) Gumball: What are those?!?! Chris: Those are people, who's been infected by the C-Virus! Fireball: What's the C-Virus? Chris: (Points at Piers) Piers: You're making me tell the story?! MeeMee: Guys, no time! TO BE CONTUNIED........ Trivia *This takes place after The Breakup. *Fireball has the gun that can shoot places from Dimension, but the thing ran out of batteries. This means he won't use his gun for the next 4 fanfictions including Dimension. *In the end,Sullvan will swear for the first time. Characters Main Characters *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Fireball Watterson *Anais Watterson *Sullvan *Chris *Piers Minor Characters *Penny *Aguilera *Bobert *AiAi *MeeMee *Crypto *Drew The Fox (Cameo) *Tobias (Cameo) *Masami (Cameo) *The Eggheads (Cameo) *Larry (Cameo) *MeeMee's Mom (Cameo) *Pox *Nicole *Hot Dog *SpongeBob SquarePants (Cameo) Gallery It will posess you by BlackMage339.jpg 212px-Promo20.png 212px-Promo19.png 358px-InsideTheWattersonsShed.png 400pxFlakerscrazydad.JPG TheDream10.png 212px-Loop.png Green Bird.GIF|Green Bird appears in this!|link=The Portal Storyboard GB ScreenShots.jpg Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes with much blood Category:Season 2 Category:FAO Fanfiction Category:Fanfics with made-up characters